Fugitives
by BakuLove
Summary: Shiori was just a young woman in 2019, working at her job at the bookstore. Unfortunately one day, things start changing. People and creatures she's never seen before start appearing, killing everyone in sight. The Female Titan decides to spare Shiori, and as a token of gratitude, Shiori decides to hide them. Shiori and Bertolt start a romance...
1. Chapter 1- Not So Ordinary Day

Attack On Titan

 **Disclaimer- AOT doesn't belong to me, but to its respective creators.**

 **Summary: Shiori was just your average, ordinary, geek-loving woman. A young woman with black hair tied with two braids that hang in the front just below her shoulders, serene blue eyes, glasses as circular as large wheels, and clothes that would fit regular geeks, you would think Shiori would have another nerdish guy as her beau. But no man would be interested in her because they claim she looks grotesque, and they fancy sexier, prettier women. Shiori didn't think she would find love again until she met Bertolt Hoover. But what she doesn't know is that Bertolt and his friends are hiding terrible, dangerous secrets…**

 **This is an AU, where all the main characters of _Attack On Titan_ get transported to the modern era in 2019. Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt are sent to the modern world on a simple killing mission, ordering them to kill any human they found. When Shiori is cornered by them in their Titan forms, the Scouts save her, and it becomes a never-ending battle to retrieve Shiori. Read and enjoy finding out more twists and turns throughout this climatic story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

 _BEEEEP!_

Shiori groaned sleepily as she tried to hide under the covers, knowing what time it was, but yet she still refused to move from her bed. It was so warm and snuggly underneath the blankets, she felt her eyelids close and she descended into her sleepless abyss…but only for two minutes…

 _BEEEEEEEP!_

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" the young woman moaned tiredly as she slowly got up from her bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She then turned disdainfully to look at her alarm clock and the time it showed: 7:00A.M. Shiori worked in a bookstore that was only a few blocks down, but her boss was very strict, and always wanted his employees on time at 8:30A.M. Shiori always planned to leave at 7:45, and arrive at 8:20, hoping to show her boss she was a dedicated employee. But there was always someone who is stuck-up and wanted to show her off. And that person was the talented and sexy Leanne. She was always prompt and always arrived even before the boss. She had plenty of promotions, and was just promoted to assistant manager in the cataloging department, much to everyone's dismay, but especially Shiori's.

For some reason, Leanne never liked Shiori, and for the life of her, Shiori couldn't understand why. Shiori was just all the others, geeky, always trying to be on time, and always had a positive outlook on things, even when things looked dreary and negative. Shiori just surmised it as her being stuck-up and prideful. Well, she was _not_ getting in the way of Shiori being happy today.

Shiori got out of her bed, and gently pressed the beeper off. She then moved to her calendar which said _Monday, January 21, 2019_ and marked an X through the date, just so she would know it was _Tuesday, January 22, 2019_. Shiori walks into her bathroom and begins to turn on the faucet. She grabs a face towel, dampens it in warm water and begins to wash her face and ears. Shiori just from that one hygiene experience began to feel better already. She grabs her pink toothbrush, pours toothpaste on it, and brushes her teeth. Shiori next goes to her tub, turns on her shower head, and jumps in for a quick shower.

After getting into her clothes, which consisted of a white long-sleeved buttoned shirt, a long black shirt, work dress shoes, she quickly rushed into the kitchen, grabbed her a piece of toast, hurriedly slicing some butter onto it, and her to-go cup of orange juice and dashed out of her door to her car. Her car was a medium van that was only able to hold four people. Thank goodness she was only one person. She got into the car, put her keys into the ignition, started the car, and then sped off to work.

When she finally arrived at work, she looked at her car clock, and it read 8:10A.M. So she was just 10 minutes early before Leanne. Shiori considered that an accomplishment. But when she got out of her vehicle and locked it, she walked to the bookstore to see Leanne already there! But how? How could Leanne possibly make it before her. She went to question Leanna, when she saw something that stopped her in her tracks.

There was a hand sticking out from underneath a large rock. It looked like the person had been crushed with the rock from the massive amount of blood flowing from the rock. Shiori looked around and saw none of the other workers, not even Leanne, daring to move the rock to see who was under it. Deciding to be the brave one, Shiori slowly but surely moved the large rock, only to scream in horror as she realized who was under it. It was their boss. He must have arrived early before them to open the door for the employees so they can get ready to open the store at 9. But there was no sign of the keys. Someone must have taken the keys and ran off after killing him. But who would kill their boss? And why?

Shiori's thoughts were interrupted when there was loud thundering and lightning that crashed on the ground, causing a rumble to vibrate through the ground, causing everyone to shake. The next thing they know, they see three…giant… _creatures_?

The first one that emerged from the lightning looked like it was made of pure armor. Its body was muscular, covered in armor from head to toe. It had white hair atop its head, with piercing yellow eyes.

The second one was even taller than the first. It was built like the muscular system Shiori learned about in science class all those years ago. He had piercing green eyes, and he was completely intimidating, not like they all weren't.

The third one was female, compared to the male counterparts. It had blond hair, blue eyes, and had a body resembling that of a female human.

What none of the humans knew- was that there were other humans inside, controlling these creatures.

Reiner Braun controlled the Armored Titan.

Bertolt Hoover controlled the Colossal Titan.

Annie Leonhardt controlled the Female Titan.

The Colossal Titan then swung its arm and then crushed the store completely, sending rubble, debris, and everyone flying through the air. Shiori landed on the ground; though she was conscious, she felt herself grunt in pain, as her right leg had a gash and blood was seeping from it. She slowly opened her eyes and began to look around, seeing all her other fellow workers were dead. She was the only one left. No one could save her.

Ensuring she was trapped, the Armored Titan reached down about to pick her up and squeeze her to death.

The next thing she knew, another huge hand came from out of nowhere and punched the Armored Titan straight in the face, and sent him flying backwards. It landed on the ground with a loud thud.

 _Ok, I_ must _be losing my mind…_ Shiori thinks as she watches the scene. _What the hell is going on here? Who are these creatures? What are they doing here? And why did they just kill my friends? I guess I_ do _consider Leanne to be my friend, even though she was pretty mean to us. She didn't deserve to go out like that._

"Hey, are you alright?"

Shiori looks up to see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes staring down at her. She looks to see he's wearing a cloak and underneath there's a uniform he's wearing. He also has some kind of weaponry around his waist.

"Y-Yeah…it's just my leg has a gash in it…it hurts like hell…"

"Okay, let me see it." The boy requests. Shiori nods and shows him her leg. He examines it for a few moments, and then pulls out a needle and some bandages; Shiori guessed the boy was going to stich up the gash in her leg, and she grimaced inside her head. This was going to be painful.

"First, we need to get you somewhere safe so I can treat your wound. It's not good to heal your wound down here with a major fight going on. Come on." The boy lifts Shiori onto his back and uses the weapon around his waist to extend a wire toward the top of the building where she sees plenty of others wearing the same uniform as the boy.

The boy gently set her down and began stitching her wound. Shiori all the while was trying to ignore the pain and began asking questions.

"Okay, so what exactly is going on here? I make it to my job, find my boss dead, and now these giant creatures come and kill my friends and almost killed me."

"They're called Titans." The boy next to her answered. "Titans are creatures that look like humans. We're part of the Scout Regiment, people whose job it is to exterminate Titans. These three Titans are controlled by humans on the inside. These three we know in particular. The Armored Titan is controlled by Reiner Braun, the Colossal Titan by Bertolt Hoover, and the Female Titan by Annie Leonhardt. Those three were our comrades, but we found out it was all a ruse just to get to Eren."

"And Eren is…?"

"The big Titan that saved you from Reiner." A short, almost bald boy answered.

"And Eren…is inside that huge Titan…?"

"Yes." A young girl with black hair answered. "Now pay attention and let Armin treat your wound."

"Now, now, Mikasa. It's alright if she has questions. We owe it to her to answer them." Armin said.

"Okay, this is a lot to take in. How do I know if I can trust you guys?"

"Didn't you just hear Armin?" A spiky haired boy answered, glaring at her. "We just saved your ass from being crushed! The least you can do is show us some gratitude! I mean, we didn't have to save you! We could have just left you there to be killed. But we didn't."

"Enough, Jean." A _very_ short man admonished.

"Sir." The spiky haired boy, Jean, relented.

"Look, kid, your suspicions are justified. But let me assure you, if any of those three think they're going to make it to you, then they're sorely mistaken. But, considering we just met you, then perhaps you can tell us about this world of yours."

"Well, I can tell you guys are from a different time. This is the modern era, year 2019. I'm guessing you guys jumped 1169 years into the future. Welcome to Tokyo, Japan, in the modern era."

"I see. That same white light that brought us here must have brought them here too." The short man replied. "But since then, they've been going on a killing spree, massacring everyone in sight."

"But why?"

"We believe they were given orders to by the Beast Titan."

A loud thudding interrupted their conversation and the noticed the Female Titan reaching over, trying to grab Shiori in her strong hand. Mikasa immediately came in front, her swords drawn.

"No way, Female Titan. You're going to have to get through me." Mikasa slashed the Female Titan's hand off, making her scream in pain. But Shiori noticed it didn't take long for her hand to regenerate, and knock Mikasa out of the way, sending her to the Wall with a sickening crunch.

"MIKASA!" Jean cries out going over to inspect his comrade.

Shiori didn't have time to register what was going on before she felt herself being grabbed by the Female Titan, and Shiori looked up at her giant blue eyes, waiting to see if she would kill her. However, the Female Titan stared at her for a moment before squeezing Shiori with her giant hand just enough to knock her unconscious.

* * *

 **Review please! 😊**


	2. Chapter 2- Hide Out

Attack on Titan

 **I own nothing of Attack On Titan. All rights go to their respective creators.**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Shiori opened her eyes again, she noticed she was on a hard-wooden floor, with her leg completely bandaged. She remembered the blond-haired boy named Armin had healed it. But when she looked around to get a better look at her surroundings, she didn't see Armin. As a matter of fact, she didn't see anyone. Only a very dark area. Three voices could be heard from outside the door.

"What were you thinking?" this one was male. "Our orders were to kill every human in sight! Why spare that one? What's so special about her?"

"There was something different about her. I can tell." Another voice answered, however, this one was female. "We're not killing her. End of story."

The next voice that asked the question was male, but decidedly timid. "What would he think? He's going to kill us! You've made a grave mistake, Annie."

"I saved her because I wanted to. End of story." Annie responded, resolute. "So let's get back in there and talk to her, because I'm sure she's woken up by now."

Then Shiori heard the door open, and in stepped three people. The one in the middle was female. She had blond hair and blue eyes. The one to her right had light blond hair with brown eyes. And the one on her left had black hair and olive-green eyes. And they all looked serious. Shiori started backing up scared.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked. "We're not here to hurt you. Only to talk to you."

"Sure." Shiori responded skeptically. "Because you killed enough of people already, and left me out of a job. Don't you guys even care about the lives you've taken?"

"Look, we were given orders." The blond male responded. "Massacre all human beings in this world. You humans are nothing but spawns of the devil, anyway. You've done nothing but oppress us."

"Excuse me, Mr. High-and-Mighty." Shiori responded, fuming. "But I have no idea what you're talking about. Don't take us humans lightly. You were oppressed a long time ago. But everyone's moved on from that. You should too. This is a different time frame."

"You don't understand!" the blond male shouted. "You humans were the cause of our pain and grief! All you guys ever care about is yourselves and how you can make yourselves feel better!"

"Well excuse me, Mr. Hot-head! I didn't realize it was a sin to care about your own needs as well as the needs of others! And look at you! You're human! You should understand what we go through too! How do you think we feel when you guys retaliate and cause our lives to be a living hell?! Do you guys think you're the only ones with trouble?! We have it too! So don't start talking about us not giving a damn!"

The blond male was about to go at it again, but the black-haired male stopped him. "Enough, Reiner. She has a point. We rant and rave about how humans cause destruction when we're doing the exact same thing to them, we think they're doing to us. Stop it for now." He then moved from Reiner to Shiori and sat in front of her.

"Sorry, we really didn't want to kill your comrades. We had reservations, but our leader gave us orders to kill every human we found here as a retaliation for what happened to us many years ago. It was either we follow his orders and live, or we risk disobedience and end up killed."

Shiori began to ponder these thoughts in her head. Should she really trust these people? She already deduced they were the ones who killed her fellow co-workers and boss by the sound of their conversation outside. She shouldn't be doing what she's thinking about doing, but if she wanted to save any more humans from being destroyed, then this was the only way to do it. Shiori stood up on the ground, surprising everyone.

"Alright, I have a plan, so I need all three of you to be quiet and listen." When she looked around and saw no one was moving their mouth, she continued. "I'm going to hide you three in my house as fugitives of the law. This is to stop you from killing any more humans and to get to know you a little better. But I need your word that all of you will behave and not try to cause any trouble. Under no condition will you go out in your regular uniforms where they will recognize you. You need disguises. So, do we have a deal? Would you allow me to show you mercy? Or are you just going to be caught up in your own selfish mission for some man I hardly know?"

All of them pondered the solution for a moment, but it didn't take Annie long to nod. She wanted to be known as someone other than a mass murderer who's killed many human lives for really no reason. Bertolt nodded, because he wanted a second chance at a different life too, and for some strange reason, he felt himself staring at Shiori slightly longer than usual. He shook his head to clear himself out of the fog. Reiner, on the other hand, was a stubborn one. He wanted to fulfill his mission, but this offer was tempting. Sure, the brat wanted all the killings to stop. But she was also giving them a second chance when she could have just let Eren kill him. After a few more minutes, he decided he was going with the first option and nodded.

"Well, then, congratulations! Consider yourselves fugitives and on-the-run! Come on, I'll take you to my house."

The trio followed Shiori out of the captive area and to her car.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
